1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, a mother substrate, and a testing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, a mother substrate, and a testing method, in which a sheet unit test is performed by directly supplying a test signal to a display region of the organic light emitting display device, rather than transmitting the test signal through a data distributor of the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, after a plurality of organic light emitting display devices are formed on one mother substrate, they are scribed so as to be separated to individual organic light emitting display devices. Tests for the organic light emitting display devices are separately performed in each organic light emitting display device which has been scribed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional organic light emitting display device 110 that has been scribed.
Referring to FIG. 1, the organic light emitting display device 110 includes a scan driver 120, a data driver 130, a data distributor 140, and a display region 150.
The scan driver 120 generates scan signals. The scan signals generated in the scan driver 120 are sequentially supplied to scan lines S1 to Sn.
The data driver 130 generates data signals. The data signals generated in the data driver 130 are supplied to output lines O1 to Om.
The data distributor 140 distributes the data signals, which are supplied from the output lines O1 to Om of the data driver 130, to at least two data lines of the set of data lines D1 . . . D3m. The data distributor 140 reduces the number of channels of the data driver 130, and is useful for a display of high resolution.
The display region 150 includes a plurality of pixels (not shown) including organic light emitting diodes. The display region 150 displays a predetermined image in correspondence to first and second voltage sources ELVDD (not shown) and ELVSS (not shown) supplied from outside the display region 150 and the data signals supplied from the data distributor 140.
The tests for the organic light emitting display devices 110 are performed with test equipment for testing the individual organic light emitting display devices. If the circuit wires of the organic light emitting display devices 110 are changed or the sizes of the organic light emitting display devices 110 are changed, the test equipment or jigs for the test should be changed. Further, since the organic light emitting display devices 110 should be separately tested, the test time and the cost increase, thereby lowering the efficiency of the test. Therefore, it is desirable to perform the tests for the plurality of organic light emitting display devices 110 on the mother substrate in a sheet unit before scribing the organic light emitting display devices 110. Further, it is desirable to perform the tests of sheet unit without a problem due to a signal delay when the tests are performed on the mother substrate.